De marcas de posesión
by LaLa Do
Summary: Sasuke no podía dejar de mirar a la maldita cosa en el cuello bronceado de Naruto. Al parecer su amigo no era tan inocente como se mostraba. Al parecer alguien le había hecho algo indecente. SasuNaru.


.

Dedicado a Rinix que la he tenido olvidada ;0;  
Y a Zanzamaru que cumple años hoy y espero le guste.

**Disclaimer: La serie de Naruto le pertenece a M. Kishimoto.**

.

* * *

Sasuke estaba molesto. O no, molesto no era la palabra porque eso sería ridículo. Sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar a la maldita cosa en el cuello bronceado de Naruto, oscura y púrpura mostrándose tan libremente en todo momento mientras el rubio preparaba la cantidad de ramen instantáneo para comer ambos.

Sasuke tenía resaca, hacía calor y Naruto con una camiseta sin mangas actuaba igual de tonto como siempre. O quizá más de lo normal, ya había dejado caer por enésima vez algunas cosas al suelo.

—Lo… ¡lo siento, Sasuke! —decía cada vez aunque a Sasuke no le importaba.

Seguro también los tragos de ayer le habían pasado factura al rubio. Además todos sus sentidos estaban en otra cosa, tratando de encontrar a su alrededor algo diferente, una pista. Sasuke estaba… inquieto, sentado en su puesto a veces golpeando sus dedos contra la superficie de madera de la mesa en un corto y frenético movimiento, atento por si escuchaba algo, agudizando su sentido del olfato por si hallaba rastros de algún _olor extraño_, observando el mínimo detalle, alguna otra cosa que fuese tan evidente como el chupón en la piel de Naruto.

Pero lo que le obsesionaba a Sasuke… No, obsesionar no era la palabra; lo que había _llamado su atención _era saber lo suficiente del rubio como para no comprender por qué tenía eso en su cuello. Naruto no le había contado sobre alguna novia, ni citas o encuentro románticos ni mucho menos sexuales con alguna mujer. Es más, en ese campo sólo era un hombre tímido y demasiado respetuoso cuyo contacto físico más íntimo hasta ahora eran los dos besos involuntarios con su mejor amigo.

No un pequeño hematoma como muestra de que alguien estuvo con él en un prolongado contacto directo.

¿Sabía Naruto que lo tenía? Bueno, eso era _obvio, _sin su usual chaqueta no estaba tratando de ocultarlo y por muy ninjas que fueran nadie podía lograr hacerse así mismo uno ahí. Quizá Naruto no era tan inocentón como se mostraba; y aunque ahora sólo estaban ellos dos y no había ningún rastro de perfume en el aire, el lugar sí estaba evidentemente más desorganizado de lo usual.

Quizá el idiota estaba ahí restregándole en sus narices lo que seguramente había conseguido la noche pasada mientras Sasuke dormía rendido por el alcohol. Seguramente estaba esperando que él empezara a preguntar por ello y luego lo felicitara por su faena.

Entonces el rubio simplemente estaba mofándose.

Sasuke se paró abruptamente haciendo chirriar un poco la silla y dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia Naruto quien detuvo lo que sea que estaba haciendo y miró con gran sorpresa hacia su amigo.

—¿Sasuke…?

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso? Sabes que al menos pudiste tener la decencia, si ibas a dejarme dormir aquí, de hacerlo en otro lado —dijo el azabache, más severo de lo que debió sonar.

—¿De qué hablas? —Naruto lo miró de forma extraña, entre una mezcla de nerviosismo por el acercamiento y confusión por la pregunta que se le hacía.

Sasuke arrugando su entrecejo señaló a su propio cuello al lado derecho y esta vez no le tomó mucho tiempo a Naruto saber a qué hacía referencia, llevándose con presteza una mano para tapar esa zona y dirigiéndose con apuro al pequeño baño.

Sasuke lo siguió no quitándole la mirada de encima.

Naruto por supuesto fue a mirar su reflejo en el espejo sorprendiéndose y mirando como si acabara de darse cuenta de esa marca y recordara algo muy importante y vergonzoso. Y recordando de paso también la presencia de Sasuke dio media vuelta con sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y empezó a tartamudear.

—Yo… yo, Sa- Sasuke...

—En serio, Naruto, no me importa con quién te metas, sólo trata de mantenerme por fuera de eso. Es _molesto_.

—¿Qué?

—Es obvio que estuviste con alguien mientras yo estaba inconsciente —dijo, y aunque claramente Naruto entendió lo que se le había insinuado, Sasuke no estaba muy seguro siquiera a dónde quería llegar. Él no recordaba nada y esa era de todas formas la casa del rubio.

—Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que quiera —contestó Naruto, todo tono anterior de vergüenza eliminado hablando ahora bastante serio.

Sasuke entrecerró su mirada.

—Hmp.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Naruto con cautela.

—Es sólo que no puedo imaginarme con quién. ¿Quizá Hinata Hyūga? Ella también estaba ayer en esa tonta reunión. Y mira, realmente casi no pudieron soltarte. —Sasuke observó cómo Naruto llevaba de nuevo su mano hacia la zona y ponía una expresión de incredulidad ante lo que él estaba atreviéndose a decir. Y en serio, ¿por qué lo decía?—. Aunque me sorprendo más de ti, quién pensaría que luego de unos tragos puedes volverte un poco sucio.

Naruto abrió la boca con un pez hasta que recompuso su rostro.

—¡Fuiste tú, bastardo! —interrumpió con furia el rubio y cuando las palabras se procesaron en la cabeza de Sasuke esta vez fue el tiempo para él de abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

También de sentir un fuerte rubor subiendo por sus mejillas sin poder impedirlo.

¿Qué?

Ambos se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares como si hubiesen llegado a un punto al que no sabían cómo regresar.

Para Sasuke lo único lógico es que Naruto debía estar mintiendo, probablemente había salido bastante mal lo que sea que haya hecho con su conquista y quería desviar el tema. Porque evidentemente él nunca pensaría en Naruto _así_. Él nunca había pensado siquiera en tocar a Naruto de alguna forma obviamente indecente que traspasara la línea de mejores amigos hombres. Él no era gay.

Si lo había tocado es porque estaban entrenando o en alguna misión y ninguna de esas veces eso podía asemejarse a una caricia, no cuando eran shurikens lo que estaban en el medio.

Y por favor esas veces que se besaron de chicos no habían sido con intención romántica.

—Estás mintiendo —casi ni lo pudo decir cuando mentalmente se imaginó una probable escena de él agarrado al cuello del rubio y no como una forma de entrenamiento ninja.

—No —dijo Naruto con sus ojos viendo directamente al suelo—. Pero no lo recuerdas porque estabas borracho.

Naruto lentamente levantó su mirada y observó a un Sasuke petrificado que en medio del desorden de su alrededor no podía evitar imaginarse cosas más allá de su entendimiento. Ellos… ¿Ahí? ¿Ellos?

—¡Sasuke! —llamó el rubio soltando luego un suspiro—. No hicimos nada más. _Tú _no me hiciste nada más, y estaba tratando de pasar el día con normalidad... porque… porque obviamente no es como si me hubiera gustado. A la próxima sólo no digas cosas que no sabes. O hacer cosas que no quieres.

Sasuke sintió su mandíbula tensarse y sólo dijo una cosa más antes de dar media vuelta y buscar la salida:

—Mientes.

* * *

Llevaba dos días sin ver a Naruto y sentía esa necia e inútil necesidad de verlo que surgía cuando se era cercano alguien. Sabía que si iba, lo saludaba e incluso evitaba el tema y no dijera ni una mínima palabra que se asemejara a un disculpa, todo seguiría como siempre. Incluso podría invitarlo a comer algo y no debería parecer _extraño_ para ambos.

Sin embargo había algo que se lo impedía y era que Sasuke no había dejado de pensar y pensar. Bueno, siempre estaba pensando en el idiota porque era la única persona con la cual interactuaba más, pero ahora era diferente... la voz del rubio y su cara no querían salirse de la cabeza.

Claro, todavía sin recordar nada de su noche alcoholizada y su estadía en la casa del rubio Sasuke aún persistía en su versión de que ese chupón había sido causado por alguna otra traviesa boca, pero simplemente no podía tampoco dejar de pensar en esos cristalinos ojos diciendo la verdad. Desde que recordaba su amigo era alguien quizá demasiado sincero cuando se le preguntaba —o que explotaba si se le presionaba a responder—.

"_¡Fuiste tú!"_ inevitablemente recordó.

"_Estaba tratando de pasar el día con normalidad" _como si nada hubiera pasado.

"_No es como si me hubiera gustado"._

Sasuke se echó sobre su cama con su ceño fruncido. Él, al parecer, le había hecho lo que toda mujer de esa aldea —y algunos hombres— morirían por experimentar y _"No es como si me hubiera gustado" _ para Naruto.

Y entonces había algo que no le cuadraba según la versión del otro. Si se lo había hecho él, un hombre, y a Naruto le había disgustado... ¿por qué lo dejó hacerle eso el suficiente tiempo para dejarle tal marca?

De pronto Naruto sí había mentido en algo.

* * *

Por supuesto, de todas las personas que Naruto podía recurrir, esta vez tenía que escoger a Kiba.

Sasuke no podía verlos refugiado tras una columna sin embargo sí podía escucharlos claramente. Pero no era estar espiándolos, se convenció Sasuke. Espiar no era la palabra. Era sólo coincidencia estar escuchando la conversación de aquellos dos además tenía cierto derecho de estar ahí, le concernía lo que hablaban.

Kiba no había podido reprimir varias risillas a cada tanto felicitando en el proceso a su rubio amigo por al fin haber conseguido algo de acción, concluyendo por su parte que seguro había sido alguna chica bien diablilla porque gracias al cielo Naruto no había mencionado en ningún momento el nombre de Sasuke, o contradicho la conclusión de Kiba de que fue una fémina.

—¿Y cómo me lo quito? —demandó Naruto y a Sasuke no le gustó la pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

Sí, ¿por qué?

—Ha durado cuatro días y no lo quiero.

—Bien, déjame ver.

De alguna forma las manos de Sasuke se apretaron ante la idea de Kiba tocando el cuello de Naruto, más cuando pasaron largos segundos en los que ninguno decía palabra.

—Vaya, ¿cuatro días? —dijo en un tono jocoso Kiba—.Te hicieron un buen trabajo ¿no? ¿Y el chackra del nueve colas no te lo está curando?

—No… no lo sé. Ha durado ahí todo ese tiempo, creo que está burlándose de mí. Así que... bueno, ¿cómo me lo puedo quitar? No quiero pasear con eso por ahí y que la gente lo vea. ¡Y está haciendo mucho calor! No quiero taparme con ropa. Además sé que pronto debo ir a una misión y…

Sasuke no se lo esperaba —ni Naruto ni Kiba por supuesto— pero saltó de su refugio clavando su mirada rasgada en las dos figuras que según su opinión estaban innecesariamente muy cerca.

Además Naruto lo miraba como un pequeño animal que pronto sería regañado.

—Tsunade te manda a llamar, Kiba —casi que escupió aunque al castaño no se le hizo nada de raro, estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento malhumorado de Sasuke Uchiha. Lo único extraño para él era Naruto y su increíble capacidad de soportarlo.

—Gracias —- respondió el ninja con un poco de reticencia mirando fijamente al recién llegado.

¿Realmente había hecho todo el camino para avisarle eso? Sasuke no era el más samaritano de todos... Pero entonces ubicó sus ojos en Naruto que tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro y no le era difícil entender que esos dos tenían algún asunto que resolver. Soltó un suspiro derrotado… nunca entendería su relación y nunca sabría por parte de Sasuke si realmente Tsunade lo había mandado a llamar.

Sasuke mantuvo su mirada fija en Kiba como silenciosamente afirmando que no haría nada hasta que éste se alejara y fuese donde Tsunade —cosa de la cual por supuesto había mentido—.

—Te veo luego, Naruto. —Kiba decidió no entrometerse en lo que fuera que iba a ocurrir, aunque no se fue sin asegurarle al rubio (y de paso a Uchiha) que podía contar con él para todo. Quizá Sasuke lo tenía de cierta forma monopolizado desde que había vuelto pero, vamos, él también era un amigo importante del rubio. Palmeó el hombro del rubio y le sonrío—. Y no te preocupes, tengo un excelente remedio para ese pequeño problema…

Cuando la presencia de Kiba se fue por completo Naruto carraspeó, observando de nuevo al suelo y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, pero si iba a decir algo Sasuke se le adelantó.

—¿A qué quiso referirse Kiba con eso? —Y eso fue totalmente diferente a un primer saludo para arreglar las cosas.

—¿Qué más podría ser? Por supuesto a desaparecer la cosa que _aún _tengo en el cuello —respondió Naruto bastante hosco, esta vez subiendo su azul mirada en una actitud retadora—. Así a la próxima dejarás de mirarme como si tuviera dos cabezas y no te sentirás _molesto_ con eso.

Así, luego de escuchar las claras intenciones de Naruto por borrar aquella evidencia Sasuke rápidamente olvidó por completo lo que se supone había pensado decirle al rubio en sus reflexiones pasadas y sin ser muy consciente de ello se acercó a él en largos pasos.

—Ya te había dicho que no me importa —dijo sin apuro, pronunciando cada sílaba lo mejor posible y haciendo caso omiso a la pequeña voz en su cabeza que le preguntaba el porqué seguía diciendo ese tipo de cosas. De pronto veía los ojos azules de Naruto muy cerca, sólo unos pocos centímetros de diferencia había entre ambos—. Y no lo vayas a borrar sólo por mi culpa, no creo que sea una buena idea.

—Se supone que no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Por qué dirías eso?

—¡No lo sé! Sólo que… quien sea que te haya hecho eso no creo que le guste la idea de que lo borres. Es una marca de posesión, usurantonkashi. Quiere verte con esa maldita cosa en tu cuello, por algo te lo hizo.

Sasuke observó cómo cada músculo del rostro de Naruto se tensaba, sobretodo su mandíbula. Por supuesto iba a explotar y Sasuke estaba seguro que no le gustaría escuchar lo que saldría de su boca.

—¡Entonces a la próxima escoge bien a la persona a quien se lo harás!

Con eso fue Naruto quien esta vez dio la media vuelta y se alejó raudamente.

* * *

Bien, si había quedado algo útil de la última conversación que había tenido con Naruto es que al menos el rubio había mantenido su versión de los hechos, y si se le sumaba a eso que durante los últimos días Sasuke no le había quitado la mirada de encima y no había visto ninguna chica —o chico, a esta altura había pensado en todas las posibilidades— a quien pudiera pensar como la persona culpable de todo, ni a nadie alrededor del rubio queriendo repetir la faena y tampoco ninguna invitación por parte de éste a otro para entrar en su casa, entonces Sasuke debía dejar de comportarse tan infantil y admitir que todo indicaba que él era el responsable de hacerle un chupón a su mejor amigo.

Lo normal sería disculparse pero Sasuke no era una persona que hiciera eso frecuentemente. Además su amistad con Naruto no era una que siguiera exactamente lo que esperaban o estipulaban los demás y de cierta forma se sentía exonerado de tener que disculparse.

Es más, estaba seguro que si se encontraba ahora mismo con el rubio, no volvían a tocar _ese _asunto y en vez de eso hablaran sobre la última misión que tuvo cada uno las cosas continuarían su rumbo normal.

Pero la vida no era tan fácil y a veces incluso Sasuke Uchiha podía estar equivocado.

Ya llevaba los suficientes minutos golpeando la puerta de Naruto sin respuesta alguna para entender que éste no estaba dentro.

—Ey, Sasuke, ¿buscando a Naruto? Qué extraño…

Sasuke arrugó el ceño —cosa que había estado haciendo más de lo usual últimamente— y dio la media vuelta para encontrar a su ex-profesor casi en cuclillas sobre el techo más próximo y dándole su típico saludo con la mano.

Sasuke no regresó el saludo y sólo esperó a que Kakashi dijese lo que sea que quería decir, lo cual no se demoró en hacer.

—Oh, ¿no te avisó él de la misión a la que se acaba de ir hace… uh, una hora?

El azabache no respondió a eso porque era evidente que no. Simplemente con su usual rostro de "no me importa nada" hizo el amago de seguir por otro camino. No tenía tiempo ni le daría la oportunidad a Kakashi para que se burlara de él, sin embargo el otro ninja dando un impecable saltó llegó hasta él impidiéndole por ahora el paso.

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? —preguntó Kakashi sonando lo suficientemente serio para que Sasuke no buscara la forma de pasar por su lado e irse.

—Sí. Es obvio, ¿no?

De alguna forma fue sorpresa para ambos que Sasuke respondiera sin hacerse del rogar. Entonces sí que pasó algo entre ambos.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites —prometió el mayor. Le dieron ganas de poner una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke para afirmar sus palabras pero Kakashi sabía que no lograría sacar muchas cosas de este chico, no cuando rehuía de su mirada observando hacia el suelo o el horizonte—. ¿Como algún consejo que necesites…? ¿Algo que quieras saber? Nada va a salir de mi boca, sabes. ¿Sasuke...?

—¡Está bien! —dijo por fin Sasuke—. ¿Hipotéticamente hablando?

—Sí, hipotéticamente hablando.

—¿Qué si, _hipotéticamente _hablando, estando borracho le hubiese _**dicho **_algo incorrecto a Naruto?

—Entonces deberías disculparte.

—No quiero disculparme… —Bien, pensó Kakashi. Iban por buen camino si Sasuke no se reprimía en responder lo que pensaba.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó despacio.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro pesado.

—Al principio pensaba que no era mi culpa, ¿así que para qué hacerlo? No era mi culpa que no lo recordara. Y luego… no lo sé, simplemente no quiero hacerlo. Si me disculpo es como… eh… —Sasuke se detuvo en sus palabras, no muy seguro de la explicación.

—¿Como si nunca hubiera pasado?

Kakashi observó cómo el radio de los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaba. Así que por esta vez había dado en el punto exacto.

Tras su máscara sonrío.

—Primero que todo _tienes _que disculparte… Porque si no te avisó que se iba de misión significa que no quiere hablar contigo, lo cual no nos sirve. Luego simplemente habla con él.

* * *

Luego de hacer sentir ligeramente amenazada a la asistente de la Hokage, Sasuke logró rápido el dato del día exacto —y la hora aproximada— en que Naruto haría su llegada de la misión. Así, desde la última vez que habló con el rubio había pasado nueve días, doce desde su primer altercado.

Por ahora llevaba unos quince minutos desde que se había parado de nuevo frente a la puerta de su amigo pero al mirar a su lado lo vio venir con la característica fatiga que resulta de cumplir el encargo al que se es enviado.

—Ey —dijo el azabache como saludo y sintió un pinchazo cuando enfocó los ojos azules del otro directo hacia él—. Te traje un poco de ramen. Bueno, a decir verdad bastante ramen...

Primero Naruto lo miró con ambas cejas elevadas, no era normal que el gran Sasuke Uchiha se rebajara a esa clase de alimentos o cumpliese ese específico capricho de Naruto, es más por lo general nunca traía algo para compartir. Cuando lo vio frente a su pequeña casa había querido echarlo con alguna ofensa pero ahora irónicamente sentía ruborizarse levemente por tal atención de Sasuke.

—Está bien, entra —dijo rendido—. Estoy que muero del hambre.

Adentro no fue mentira lo que dijo Sasuke acerca del ramen. Era bastante, incluso aunque Naruto comiese hasta saciarse hoy aún quedaría para casi dos días más.

—¡Vaya, Sasuke! Esto es… ¡Gracias!

Sasuke río internamente ante los ojos brillosos de Naruto viendo lo que al parecer era un mini-paraíso terrenal, y tomando asiento cerca de él quien ya había preparado en tiempo extra dos porciones de ramen el azabache se sintió satisfecho por su obra.

En retrospectiva sí que se había comportado como un patán con el otro pero siguiendo el consejo de su antiguo maestro había logrado encontrar una forma de disculparse con Naruto. Sí, porque esta era su forma de disculparse con él. De otra forma seguro estaría afuera golpeando la puerta del rubio con ahínco para que le abriese.

Pero ahora debían venir los asuntos serios, no importaba que Naruto estuviera disfrutando de su ramen como lo haría un niño goloso en una tienda de dulces.

Sasuke había sido quien le hizo un chupón a Naruto en su cuello, eso era un hecho. Ahora lo admitía y no iba a seguir diciendo cosas incoherentes ni acusaciones innecesarias a su amigo. Pero ahora que la situación estaba un poco aclarada por su parte quedaba la otra pieza que faltaba, la de Naruto y la maldita razón por la que había dejado que él le hiciera eso en su piel.

Vamos, que había estado pegado a él durante un minuto y no le valía la misma excusa de estar alcoholizado, el rubio había estado bastante bien al día siguiente.

—Naruto —llamó lo más serio que pudo aunque no podía dejar de sentirse algo intranquilo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta e inconscientemente se acercó un poco más. En su cabeza estaban las palabras de Kakashi de "simplemente hablar con él" como su única guía a lo que fuera que iba a seguir, y bien supuso que lo que había querido decirle era que fuese sincero.

—Admito mi comportamiento contigo esa vez cuando estuve borracho.

Naruto arrugó su frente muy levemente dejando ahora de lado el ramen. Sasuke ni siquiera había tocado el suyo.

—Entonces admites que yo no estaba mintiendo —mencionó el rubio pensando que ya eso daría por finalizado esa corta conversación y _ese _asunto. Sin embargo cuando vio que Sasuke no le quitó la mirada de encima sus sentidos se alarmaron.

—En parte.

—¿En parte? —Naruto lo miró incrédulo, algo que se había repetido mucho durante sus últimos encuentros—. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces aún piensas que estoy mintiendo? Tú pusiste tu maldita boca en mi cuello, eso es todo. Fin.

—No, eso no fue "todo". Lastimosamente —¿lastimosamente?— no puedo recordar esa vez, pero tú no te apartaste. ¿No es así, usuratonkachi?

Sasuke observó cómo Naruto pasaba saliva y su rostro se tensaba palpablemente, entonces entendía hacia dónde quería referirse. Pero cuando vio su amago de retroceder en su silla para probablemente apartarse Sasuke se lo impidió agarrándole del antebrazo.

Joder. Esa simple acción hizo que su pulso aumentara un poco, pero llegado a ese punto no iba a retroceder pasos. Que resultara lo que su sinceridad hiciera.

—Me refiero a que mi maldita boca estuvo succionando tu tonto cuello el tiempo suficiente para dejar una marca bastante oscura. Tú me dejaste hacerlo. Dijiste que no te había gustado _pero _me dejaste hacerlo...

—¡No! Y no es tan oscura como dices.

—¿Oh, sí? —Sasuke llevó sus manos hasta bajar un poco la cremallera de la chaqueta del rubio y aunque Naruto intentó resistirse, con fuerza y ladeando la cabeza del rubio logró su cometido. Sin embargo no había marca alguna allí. Por supuesto, había pasado más de una semana y además había olvidado que de todas formas Naruto había querido borrárselo. Chasqueó la lengua. —Estaba aquí y duró más de cuatro días. ¿Te disgustó? Responde con la verdad, nada de mentiras…

Ante lo dicho y gracias al suave roce que Sasuke le había hecho con dos de sus dedos sobre la zona donde estuvo antes el chupón, fue muy obvio el sonrojo que se había apoderado de Naruto que abarcaba incluso sus orejas. El rubio le apartó la mirada inseguro.

—No sé qué quieres que te responda.

—La verdad.

—¡Entonces no sé, Sasuke! ¿La verdad? Joder, sí, fue bastante bueno. Jodidamente caliente hasta que caí en cuenta que eras tú y que estabas borracho. Prometí olvidarlo, ¿está bien? Nadie va a saberlo.

Cuando el rubio subió de nuevo la mirada, Sasuke lo veía confundido como si no le hubiese gustado lo que había escuchado o no esperaba escucharlo. Y, más extraño aún, Sasuke alternaba sus oscuros ojos entre su rostro y su cuello.

—¿Eh? ¿Todavía tengo algo ahí? —preguntó Naruto completamente quieto, mirándolo fijamente como tratando de leerle su mente.

—No —respondió simplemente Sasuke porque estaba de algún modo más interesado en observar cada centímetro de piel de Naruto. Ciertamente el rubio era un ninja que salía a misiones y arriesgaba su vida, que entrenaba y recibía golpes y se hacía heridas y cortes. Sin embargo, llámese ayuda de su chackra extra y recuperación rápida, su piel no tenía ningún imperfecto. Quizá sólo los rastros de sudor de su más reciente misión, y quizá la vena palpitando notoriamente en la garganta del rubio—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más? Desde luego otra vez sólo responde con la verdad.

—¿Qué?

Esta vez Sasuke miró directamente a los ojos azules de Naruto y sintió que todo se aclaraba mejor frente a él.

—¿Te gustaría que lo volviera a hacer?

Sí, por enésima vez el rubio le dio una expresión de incredulidad pero bien había algo más ahí.

—Maldición, Sasuke. ¿Qué? No tontees conmigo.

El azabache se acercó más agarrando otra vez con fuerza su mano a la altura del cuello de Naruto para imposibilitar cualquier huida, aprovechando la propia mesa y silla como obstáculos y la momentánea sorpresa del rubio de no tener idea de lo que estaba pasando para hacer ladear más su cuello hacia un lado, acercándose peligrosamente a su oreja.

Se dio cuenta que él no quería a nadie tocando de esa forma a Naruto, que ahora realmente no quería ni podía imaginarse ni a Hinata, ni a Kiba ni a nadie más buscando una vía hacia el cuello o nuca del ojiazul.

—Sólo di sí y prometo que únicamente los dos vamos a saberlo —susurró en su oreja—. ¿Te gustaría?

Sasuke se aventuró en acariciar con sus dedos la piel del otro y por tal acción fue aún más palpable el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo moreno. Obviamente Naruto estaba recordando aquella noche y era entendible que se lo pensara más de una vez, aún no aceptando que fuese una buena idea o si quiera por qué estaba ocurriendo. Pero justamente con el recuerdo de esa vez terminó dejándose llevar, llámenlo por debilidad o porque los roces de Sasuke en su piel lo estremecían de forma agradable.

—Por favor… —Y eso fue más de lo que esperaba Sasuke, escuchando esa súplica como una mezcla perfecta de inocencia y lujuria. Naruto entonces fue quien procuró todo acceso sin embargo Sasuke cambió de planes y tomando en sus dedos la quijada atrajo el rostro de Naruto hacia él y presionó los labios de ambos.

Esperó algún intento del rubio por alejarse pero con una seguridad creciente en él Naruto aceptó el contacto. Sasuke simplemente dejó de pensar, sólo concentrado en seguir un ritmo lo más placentero para ambos, profundizando el beso a uno más húmedo e incitante al lograr abrir la boca de Naruto y entrar en ella.

Continuaron así encajando sus bocas hasta que se apartaron jadeando, pero Sasuke no se detuvo ahí. No cuando su sangre casi que hervía y las emociones que experimentaba eran asombrosas. Su boca siguió un camino hasta la mandíbula de su amigo deteniéndose por un momento para dar algunos besos ahí pero entonces siguió hasta el moreno cuello lamiendo y chupando la piel ligeramente sudorosa.

—Ah… —soltó muy suave Naruto y para Sasuke fue perceptible el no tan leve movimiento que hizo su amigo para darle más acceso.

Así que sí le gustaba, ahí tenía su respuesta tangiblemente. Sonrío un poco y siguió con esa indecente caricia que traspasaba los límites de la amistad entre hombres.

Eligió una zona en específico para succionar con suaves suspiros de Naruto como acompañamiento, pero cuando creyó que era suficiente para dejar otra marca no se apartó del cuello de Naruto a admirarla.

La piel del cuello de Naruto era algo así como adictiva. Bien, eso explicaba un montón de cosas.

Aunque no explicaba por qué su mano estaba colándose bajo la camiseta del rubio.

Quizá debía averiguarlo. Detalladamente.

—¿Por qué no vamos y tomamos un baño juntos? —logró Sasuke preguntar.

Naruto sólo pudo afirmar con la cabeza.

* * *

.

.

Si había una forma para perder el total respeto de sus pupilos (o ex-pupilos) era encontrarlos en plena faena sexual. Específicamente ambos desnudos sobre la pequeña cama del rubio, con Sasuke moviendo su pelvis como poseso entre las piernas del otro.

Pero no era su culpa, vamos. Kakashi sólo había estado preocupado de no verlos desde hacía días y se había preocupado más cuando entró a la casa de Naruto y lo recibieron un montón de envases de ramen a punto de vencerse. Eso era una gran señal alarmante, ¿no? Por eso había corrido hacia la habitación del ninja rubio.

Así que no, no era su culpa. Primero era inocente de cuándo la relación entre ellos dos había dado ese siguiente paso —porque sí, ya tiempo atrás había estado seguro que esos dos iban a liarse de esa forma— y además cuando Sasuke le habló sobre su situación con Naruto debió especificar que no le había _dicho algo incorrecto_ a Naruto, sino que le había _**hecho algo indecente**_.

.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Surgió de una idea de uno de mi drabbles y sólo espero les haya gustado.


End file.
